


Monster In The Mirror

by Love_Psycho



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Author Babbles, Gen, Philosophy, Who are the Monsters?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes, you don't like mirrors." Short, drabblish introspective from someone who could be Ichigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster In The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I'm transfering from my ffnet account rather than just posting them at the same time. Expect more.
> 
> This one is rather...angsty. And wanders a bit. Let's just say I have an inner philosopher and sometimes she gets rather vocal.

Sometimes, you don't like mirrors.

You use them, of course. Checking your appearance, so you won't get laughed at later. Brush your hair, brush your teeth, glimpses when you wash your hands.

But you sometimes see them as an evil – a _necessary_ one, but an evil.

Because you fight _monsters_. Horrible monsters, that devour _souls_ and _loved ones_ and if you fail _they will be worse than dead_ and then _where are you_?

There are monsters that – _almost_ – look **human** , but their actions their motives...surely it is easy? One destroys them because they will hurt those you care for.

But sometimes...you wonder **are you fighting the right ones**?

Because there is a society that will follow the _law_ no matter what, who obey without question and will let you _die in flames_ leaving **nothing**. One that will _mock_ you for your failures and hide madness and darkness behind an easy _smile_. Who recruit others from the very fact they will _starve to death_ otherwise.

Because there are old old men, set in their ways that will destroy people, _kill_ them, because they are a threat and there is no other way. ( _Is there? You wonder. Couldn't they have done something, removed their powers?_ ) And they destroy things that are _morally_ wrong – they **murder** _children_ to hide their mistakes. ( _They had other options. They definitely did, you know that well._ )

And those _monsters._..some of them can be kind ( _a little girl needing protection – a woman who repays the debt by fighting for you_ ) and sometimes one feels they are **lonely**. That they wish they could _cry_.

(And maybe they are becoming _human_.)

(Maybe...they could have been _friends_.)

And there's a _monster in you_ and you _know_ where it came from and you **hate** it.

(Because you can't get **something** from **nothing**.)

And yet you fight on, because there are _people_ you _have_ to, _need_ to, **protect.** Because if they die, you will **never** forgive yourself. If they die when you could have _saved_ them, no matter who the opponent, that makes you the _lowest_.

You recall the stories you've read or watched or heard about. There are monsters there: cruel beings who want to devour the world, who are _alien_ in thought and even might see you as _a cat sees a rat_. A temporary _play toy_ , something to **torment** and _hurt_ until they are bored and walk away, leaving you to slowly _bleed and choke to death_. Monsters who _eat_ people, who kill for no reason than because they _can_. Monsters in human form and life, **twisted** for reasons beyond imagining.

Monsters on the news. Rapists. Serial killers. **People** who beat up or treat others as _lesser_ because they _believe it is right_. An ex- _girlfriend_ killing her ex- _boyfriend_ in rage and jealousy. (And they said she was _such a sweet girl_ before...)

So no. You don't like mirrors.

_Because when you look into one, you see the real monster._

* * *

  
_Battle not with monsters **  
**lest ye become a monster **  
**_ _and if you gaze into the abyss_ _ ****  
_ _the abyss gazes into you._  
Friedrich Nietzsche

“ _Sometimes mortals can be more horrible than monsters.”_  
Rick Riordan, Author of **The Lightning Thief**

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Angsty. This fic was the herald of my dark muse waking up. She still is. My situation in real life does not really inspire happy thoughts...
> 
> Please leave comments! I love them and you get magic mini cheesecakes if you do!


End file.
